The Best Birthday Ever
by Dambi-Voldi-Write-Fanfiction
Summary: It's Draco's birthday, but Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lucius, Blaize, Greg, Vincent, Pansy and Dobby are trapped inside in Malfoy Manor. Truth or Dare anyone?
1. The Plan

**A/N: Hi, Slobodanka & Natali here :D This is out first fanfic, and we hope you'll like it. Please keep in mind that English is NOT out first language so be gentle.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter (what a surprise ikr) **

**Title: The Best Birthday Ever**

**Summary: It's Draco's birthday, but Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lucius, Blaize, Greg, Vincent, Pansy and Dobby are trapped inside in Malfoy Manor. Truth or Dare anyone?**

**Btw the first 'chapter' is short but if you like it the others WILL be longer, we promise ;)**

**During the break for the Christmas Holidays.**

**Malfoy Manor.**

It was a cold, snowy, winter day. It was 3 p.m - time for lunch, but unfortunately lunch was interrupted by Draco and Narcissa. Lucius was getting a headache from the yelling of his wife and his son.

"You don't have to go, mom!" yelled Draco from the other side of the table.

"Draco, I have to." Narcissa yelled back, while Lucius was rubbling his temples, trying to make the headache go away. Sadly that wasn't helping him, because the screams got louder and louder.

"But it's my birthday!" Draco whined, giving his mother the best puppy dog eyes he could manage.

"Draco Malfoy, if yo don't shut up and begin eating, you won't get the new broomstick you wanted!" Lucius treatened getting angry.

At that Draco stopped yelling. He really wanted the new Fire Blot, but he also wanted his mom to be present for his birthday.

**The school year started again.**

**One week after school started.**

**Hogwarts.**

A week after the school year started, Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office, everything was quiet. He was looking outside - everything was white: the quiddich peach, the trees, everything was covered in snow. The Headmaster was enjoying the view until the very angry professors entered his office.

Five more people were now in his office: Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout and Hagrid.

Minerva was the first to speak.

"I can't take this anymore, Albus!"

"Enough is enough." Interrupted Snape.

"Something must be done!" Professor Flitwick agreed.

"But Malfoy and his friend are always the ones starting the fights!" Hagrid complained.

"Stop defending them." Snarled Snape.

"Oh, you are here because of the fights caused by Mr Malfoy, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger." Calmly said Dumbledore.

Before anyone could say anything Poppy entered the room.

"Oh!" She looked surprised. "I can come back later." She turned to leave, but Dumbledore's voice stopped her.

"It's alright Poppy, you can stay if it's about our troublemakers."

"Well, yes... You see... They are in the hospital wing." Poppy informed them.

"What happened now?" The Headmaster sighed.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy's hair was getting longer and longer by the minute, when I found the right potion to stop it it reached his waist. Unfortunately, this potion made all of his hair to fall, but I think I know the right potion to use so his hair can grow back quickly. Mr. Potter's nose is as big as a troll's Miss Granger has racon teeth, and her mouth is twice as big. Mr. Weasley is as large as Hagrid. Mr Goyle and Mr Crabbe are sleeping, and Miss Pansy's face looks like a pig." Poppy informed them, and all of them looked at her shocked. It must have been a big fight.

Nobody said a word for five minutes.

"May I suggest something?" Snape was the one who broke the silence. "On Friday is Draco's birthday, he is turning 15, and today is Monday so we have plenty of time to plan everything, and set the plan to motion..."

**A/N: Well that's it! Yes we know it's short, but PLEASE REVIEW it would mean the WORLD to us! :D :D **

**~N&S**


	2. At The Party

**A/N: Hi guys, sorry it took so long, but this chapter was harder to write that we thought! Enjoy reading!**

**At the party:**

Draco's birthday party was at the biggest room in his home. The room was big as two Great Halls. Draco was the happiest, he was laughing with his two twin cousins: Ava and Eva, Pansy, Blaise, and of course his best friends Greggory and Viencent on a plant-pet who was dancing like a drunk man.

But Draco stopped laughing when the door opened and Severus enter in the room with contented facial expression while pushing three kids in front of him. The three kids were nobody but Harry, Ron and Hermione they were sighing 'Happy Bithday, Draco!'.

Draco closed his eyes because he thought that he was just imagine things and prayed for that he was just imаgine. The only thing he knew at the moment after he opened his eyes was that his tree enemys were standing in front of him with three big presents in their arms. _'Oh great my party is going to be destroyed and what the bloody hell is there in those presents maybe poison or maybe bomb…yeah definitely a bomb they want to kill me_' thought Draco but before he can decide what to do, his father took the presents and put them on the table next to him.

"Thank you children that so nice form you" Lucis thanked them polite. "You'll have too excuse Draco, he didn't expect you but he is greatful that you came." Harry, Ron and Hermione mumbled something under their breaths but it was too quiet for anyone to understand what they were saying. As the party continued , Draco wanted nothing more then chose Harry Ron and Hermione out of his party, but Lucius stopped him before he could act on it.

"Draco I understand that you don't want them here but please don't cause a scean" Lucius advised his son, but Draco drowned

"I don't want them here…They weren't even ivited"

"I know Draco but you don't need to talk to them…"

"But…"

"Draco!" Lucius raised his tone.

"Okay, okay" Draco agreed.

On the other table were sitting Ron Hermione and Harry. "Ugh why did Dumbledor and Severus make us come here?" whined Harry, while Ron stuffed food in his mouth.

"We have no idea…" Hermione said the same thing 50 times that day, Harry groaned, and Ron stuffed more food in his mouth. "Well the food is yummy " said Ron who was now eating a chocolate ice-cream.

Later that night for some mysterious reason all of the guests left. On the table now were sitting just Ron who was eating a soup and Ron and Hermione who were still arguing about that why they are here. "We got a letters, remember" said Hermione. Ron was looking at the other corner of the room where Malfoy and his friends were in the middile of their conversation. On the next table Lucis and Sanpe were in deep conversation, but Snape suddenly stood up and said to Lucius "You know what to do"

He came and stood next to Hermione Ron and Harry . Lucius stood up too and went to the other corner of the room and told something to Draco so they stood up, too, and followed him as he leaved the room.

"Follow me" said Snape. Ron Harry and Hermione done as he told told them so they left the room too. They were in a big hall now, they turned two times left and one right so they ended in front of a big door, Sanpe opened it and enter in. Ron, Harry and Hermione entered in the room too, Draco his friends and his father were there, the room was big.

"Dad what are we going to do here?" asked Draco On that Lucius and Severus looked each other and waved their wands at same time. Ten beds were in the room now and a big table with ten chairs and 2 more doors emerged. "Have a nice time" Severus and Lucius said at same time, they smiled at them sweetly (well as sweet as they can.) and left the room.

"Dad!" yelled Draco "This is not funny!" and he tried to open the door but it was locked. "Get out of my way, Malfoy!" Said Hermione angrily, and reached for her wand in the robes "My wand is gone!" she yelled hysterically. Everyone checked for their wands. "My wand is gone too!" said Pansy scared. "Great, now we are locked in here, without our wands…" Draco turned around and added "And maybe we are going to be traped in here for days…"

At that moment Dobby appeared.

"Dobby? What are you doing here?" Draco asked the house elf.

"Dobby here to bring you food." Dobby told them.

"Or maybe we'll be here for weeks... Or months!" Ron added.

_Great I am going to spend the rest of my birthday, or the rest of this week, trapped in a room with my friends and Potter, Weasley and that mud-blood Granger. This is going to be the worst birthday EVER!_

And as if Dobby was reading his thoughts, the house elf smiled sweetly at him.

**A/N: Well that's it :D Please REVIEW it would mean a lot.**


	3. HIATUS

**Hey guys... I have some sad news. Sadly this story will be on HIATUS/break. Me and my friend had a terrible fight, and I don't even think we are friends anymore :( I can't continue writing this myself :( I am terribly sorry. Maybe if we are friends again some day we'll continue this. But until then...**

**Take care,**

**Much love.**

**xoxo **


End file.
